


Canada x Reader~ Just for you

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with one silly phrase. A line spoken to a shy boy form a bold (seemingly rude) girl that was remembered at the most important moment. Along with a white stuffed bear that not only brought them together, but may keep them together as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada x Reader~ Just for you

"You're too nice! Stick up for yourself kid."

A young boy looks up at a child standing in front of him, his eyes wide with unshed tears and surprise. Even though she is small, her form towers above the sitting boys, arms crossed and (e/c) eyes looking over the blonde boy. The childlike girl seemingly somehow menacing as she looks over the lavender eyed child's fresh scrapes and red-ish marks-soon to be dark bruises. The boy pick up his glasses from the ground, rubbing off the dirt and putting it back in its rightful place.

His mouth opens to speak, but no words come out.

The girl cups a hand on her ear, leaning to the side comedic-ally. Her short, (h/c) locks bob as bright eyes pin him in place on the ground.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up!"

Again the boy attempts to speak and again the girl is met with silence, then along came a chortle of laughter a distance away.

A nasty scowl forms on the darkened face of the girl, giving the boy a chill down his spine. She immediately turns on her heel, her small body whipping around to look around the small playground. By the swingset was a pair of boys around the same age as herself, one laughing while the taller dangles a small, white stuffed bear in the air.

"What a baby! He still carries a bear around with him like a girl!" the girl immediately bristles up.

The blonde boy begins to quake as he picks himself up off the ground, patting the dirt from his hands. His red sweatshirt was covered with mud and water thanks to the puddle he was pushed into earlier. Tears of fear and frustration pool into his eyes as he watched two other boys dangle his white bear in the air as if it were a trophy. 

"What did you two dummies say!?" the child next to him shouts, her hands in fists and her teeth bared and clenched. "Like a girl! Not all girls carry dolls-you stupid!" 

At the pairs laughter the girl screams, the angry howl deafening the boy next to her. He steps away, taken aback as his savior runs full speed at the two bigger boys, chasing them out of the playground with vulgar words and throwing rocks. She only stops when she is blocks away from the playground and the two were nowhere to be found. She huffs triumphantly at her scare tactic and spots the bear in the road.

With tears rolling down his face, the lavender eyed boy waits and hopes the little girl comes back. He wanted to be friends with her-even if she is a little weird. Though as the evening ticks on the girl doesn't show up, so when the skies start to burst into the color of fire and the wind starts to chill him through his clothes the silent child leaves. His loss of his friend Kuma making him feel cold as he goes home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The boy jumps in surprise when a white blur is pushed into his face the next morning. A soft plushy feeling that was all too familiar to the boy.

"There was mud on it, so I asked my daddy to wash it." Indeed the bear pushed up against his face did have a faint lavender scent to it.

With a wide smile the boy grabs and hugs his polar bear, crushing it to his chest as if it were his only treasure. He was in th middle of his moment with his lost friend when the girl leans in and presses a finger hard into his bandaged cheek.

"Ow!" The boy squeals, immediately jumping back and rubbing his cheek with wide eyes trained on the girl.

"So that's what you sound like." she starts, looking at the other with darkening eyes, like she found a new toy. It intimidated him.

She herself wasn't very scary looking per say. Her short, (h/c) hair framed her face in a cute way. Along with her little (f/c) shorts and white top were considered quite adorable. It was her piercing (e/c) orbs and curl of her lip that made her intimidating compered to the other kids in his kindergarden class. Mathew didn't know if he should be happy or scared he had caught her attention.

"My name is (Y/n)." She speaks, a smile on her face, "You going to be my friend okay."

Even though it was more of a command, the boy quickly nods, "O-Okay...my name is Mathew."

She immediately pats the boys back, almost pushing him over with the force.

"Speak up!" she scowls, "No wonder i've never seen you before."

Because of the girl's blunt words and physical approach, many people saw her as mean to her new friend. That she was bullying the small Canadian boy. This meant that (y/n) was placed in timeout a lot in her youth. Even so Mathew would pull up a chair on the other side of the wall and sit with his bear as the girl griped and glared at the floor.

As the pair grew older the (h/c) girl became more wild. She was seen as unpredictable and violent, still Mathew stayed by her side. Too close for safety some would tell him.

Classmates often told him that he seemed to disappear whenever she was around, as if he hid in her shadow but all he was doing was keeping her from true trouble. He never did mind though. She stuck up for him in any situation, even the ones that she shouldn't bother with. He couldn't count how many times people have told him that he should just stay away from her, that he shouldn't take her constant verbal abuse.

All he would say is that it didn't really bother him, because if he had learned one thing about (y/n) it was that she doesn't waste her time or words on things that didn't matter to her. It was something he really admired about the girl.

As they entered high school something changed in (y/n). She spent the summer break away at her aunts place, and when she came back her wild nature shifted, hidden under a new taught self-control. He was surprised at the difference a couple of months could make. 

After seeing her with short hair for so long her much longer hair threw him off. The acceptance of the school uniforms skirt was also a surprise. But what surprised him most was her new focus. 

Instead of her uncaring attitude about education in general she had before, she was now completely focused on being a perfect role model. Her natural competitiveness zoned in onto being a noteworthy student. She picked up being the student council president, sports in every cycle, and became the secretary of the defense committee. A full plate for any person to handle, yet for some reason she wanted it that way.

So Mathew supported her, as he always did.

And all of a sudden so did others. This new image that she created was extremely desirable to many people, which Mathew quickly learned. Her more friendly demeanor and more mature attitude quickly caught the attention of other boys, including the ones that attempted to create issues for her before. Much to his surprise she would act very friendly towards them all.

Little did Mathew know that she was doing it all for him. While she was gone her aunt old her what her best friends true calling was, a truly remarkable man to be considered the personification of his country. She never wanted to treat him differently, instead her aunt told her she needed to change her ways for his sake. How much will he be judged based on his allies?

The more the girl thought about it, the more she desired to become someone worthy of staying with him.

This was the result of her work. 

...but the result isn't what she was hoping for. The teenager knew she was attracting the attention of others, which she needed to create a good reputation. She wanted to create an air of responsibility and natural leadership, so she applied for student council president and oddly enough was elected. She wanted to show off her strength (and admittedly let off a little steam) in captaining the sports teams. She accomplished what she wanted so far.

She didn't realize she was pushing herself farther away from Mathew.

She started to become too busy, rarely spending time with her best friend. When she did she was distracted with paperwork or planning.

It needed to stop.

"Mathew!" (y/n) shouts, just catching him as class ended. The blonde jumped, as skittish as ever even at his older age. "What are you doing today?"

"I wasn't planning on doing much." he speaks softly, hope growing in his chest at the prospect of spending time with (y/n).

The girl grabs her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and stepping around the desks to face him. Her wild, (e/c) eyes were the only thing that remained the same. That and the natural curve of her lip that terrified him as a child long ago. He looked down at her, him being a head taller. (Much to her dismay)

"Can you stick around or meet me at the old playground at five?" she asks, though the commanding tone was barely heard under her questioning words. "I have to meet with the disciplinary committee today, it shouldn't take long."

Mathew again felt like a child, not finding a reason to disobey. "Sure. Five o' clock then. Hav-" 

Before he could finish the girl quickly bolts off, mumbling about being late already and shouting a goodbye. Mathew in return waves halfheartedly, his chest constricting painfully as she disappears up the stairwell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) was in a panic.

She cannot believe it. She can't believe that she let herself get stuck with work. Bolting down the sidewalk she checks the time and bites her lip. 

8:34. She didn't get out until 8:34.

"There is no way he is still there." she thinks to herself, but she couldn't help the butterflies of hope flutter in her body. She so badly wanted to see her best friend, even for a little while.

The (h/c) haired girl knew he wasn't going to be there, not this late, but that didn't stop the sinking feeling in her gut and the tightening of her chest as she looks around the empty playground. On the inside she was hoping that he would be here, just like when they were kids. A little more than disappointed the girl sits down on one of the swings, her head hung as she stared at her feet.

After a moment of listening to crickets the girl scowls, slipping in her façade as she rubbed her face. She didn't want this. She was about to stand when a white blur invades her vision and something presses up against her face.

She immediately panics, shouting and struggling to grab a hold of the hand that was pressing whatever is was into her.

The girl pauses when she smells the faint scent that belonged to Mathew, relaxing at the feeling of soft plush against her face. 

Grabbing the white thing she turns, surprised to see him still in his school uniform and smiling at her. He wasn't mad that she was so late? She then lifts up the plush and blinks as she recognizes it as the stuffed polar bear he carried as a child. A big (F/c) ribbon was tied around its neck and its dull grey eyes were trained on her own.

"I can't believe you still have him!" She smiles, immediately thinking of the first day they truly met here on this playground. Her heart warms at the memory of picking up this bear and bringing it back to the shy, bullied boy the next day.

"Of course I still have him..." He responds, his voice gentle as ever. "but he is for you now." 

The girl blinks, surprise flickering across her features as she stared up at his blushing face. Kuma is his best friend, he was his only companion for the longest time and meant so much to him.

"I-I can't!" she slowly responds, confused as to why he would get rid of him in the first place. "Kuma is your backup support." she then teases.

After a pause he sits next to her on the adjacent swing, words catching in his throat.

"Yeah, but you need him more than me." he mumbles, "You've been working so hard this year. I'm not able to be there with you all the time. Not anymore." his voice slowly dies out.

The girl feels regret wash over her, she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't stay with her! This was the only reason she was working so hard, to keep up with him. She didn't realize she was leaving her best friend behind.

"Now you can have me with you whenever I'm not able to be around..." she seemed to be trying to speak, but the words caught in her throat and died out. In the moment Mathew feels a burst of confidence, the words slipping out before he could keep them back. 

"I really really like you (Y/n)....I love you. So think of me when I'm not around." 

The girl's wild eyes widen, stunned and tongue-tied at Mathew's bold words. All thoughts in her head fizzled out and left her at a loss, dragging out the shock and awkwardness for Mathew. He scrambles to recover but quickly notices the girls attempts to speak.

"W-what was that?" he asks, picking up a playful sentence he has memorized. "I couldn't hear you. Speak up!" 

The girl blinks, lips curling into a smile and begins to laugh. She couldn't find the right words to say.

She curls Kuma into her chest and with a light blush leans across the space between their swings and places a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek.


End file.
